Last Warning
by Royya
Summary: Peringatan terakhir yang Kano terima karena sudah memiliki hobi yang tidak Seto sukai. Warning inside, contain Lemon. [SetoKano]


Last Warning

A Kagerou Days Fanfiction

Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days © JIN / Shizen no Teki-P  
Fanfiction © RoyaChanRoyaKun

Pairing: SetoKano

Rating: M

Summary: Peringatan terakhir yang Kano terima karena sudah memiliki hobi yang tidak Seto sukai.

Warning: Yaoi/BL/Shonen-ai, School!AU, OOC, Typo, Fast-Lemon, dll.

[A/N] Semoga fict ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk dibaca. Daku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat fict ini enak dibaca. Dan ini mengandung Fast-Lemon! Daku gak berani ngetik banyak-banyak. Lagi khilaf...

Dedicated for SetoKano Days

Thank you and Enjoy

.

.

Di suatu sekolah, terdapat seorang murid yang memang terkesan aneh. Saat kubilang aneh, bukan dalam artian kalau dia idiot atau semacamnya. Melainkan karena hobinya yang terkesan tidak wajar untuk dilakukan.

Kano Shuuya, namanya. Murid angkatan ke dua di sekolah itu memiliki hobi yang cukup kampret. Yaitu menggoda setiap siswi di sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan hanya menggoda saja, tapi juga melakukan hal mesum seperti menyingkap rok beberapa murid perempuan.

Bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, bukan?

Bahkan terkadang di waktu lain, ia pergi ke rumah teman sekelasnya—Shintaro, untuk menonton koleksi 'folder terlarang' pemuda _hikkineet_ itu. Mulai dari kumpulan foto kaki telanjang sampai video bokep. Bisa dibilang mata Kano sudah tidak suci.

Namun itu juga yang mengundang rasa tidak suka dari seorang temannya yang lain. Seorang teman sebangku bernama Seto Kousuke. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu—ralat, sangat tidak suka akan kelakuan temannya yang terkesan mesum itu. Sedikit kasihan jikalau temannya itu dipanggil kepala sekolah karena ketahuan mengintip kamar mandi perempuan.

Terkadang ini membuat Seto heran. Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakannya dengan sang kepala sekolah, sampai-sampai ia masih berani melakukan hal mesum pada siswi yang ada?

Itu jelas membuat Seto khawatir akan temannya jika ia terlibat masalah. Tapi entah kenapa yang bersangkutan hanya santai dan cuek. Apa dia tidak takut akan kemungkinan terbesar akibat hobinya itu? Mungkin saja.

Dan saat ini, di suatu pagi yang cerah. Seperti biasa pemuda pirang beriris bagai kucing itu duduk di bangkunya sambil mengamati sekeliling. Ini masih pagi, belum waktunya untuk memulai pelajaran. Jadi ia sempatkan waktu itu untuk mengabsen satu-persatu teman wanitanya yang sudah datang.

Di sampingnya, seorang laki-laki tak melepaskan pandangannya dari si pirang. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman sebangkunya itu. Mengingat apa hobinya, maka jelaslah apa yang ada di otaknya.

Membuka mulutnya, "apa yang kau pikirkan, Kano?"

Si pirang menolehkan kepalanya. Saat iris keduanya bertemu, pemuda bernama Kano ini hanya menyeringahi. "Seperti biasa, Seto."

Sebenarnya percuma saja ia bertanya demikian. Toh ia sudah tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Dan sejujurnya ia tak menyukainya.

"Kano, bisakah kau berhenti dari kebiasaanmu yang mesum ini? Kau tahu, ini tidak baik," nasehat pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Seto. Sekali lagi, ia merasa percuma bertanya. Dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Lagipula, ia sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali.

Terkekeh seakan mengentengkan ucapan sang Kousuke, "aku tidak akan berhenti, Seto. Aku laki-laki. Ini hal yang wajar, 'kan?"

Dalam hati Seto ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, menjelaskan kalau menyingkap rok siswi itu bukanlah hal yang wajar, bahkan untuk seorang laki-lakipun. Mereka bisa dianggap cabul seketika. Well... meskipun Kano sudah mendapatkan cap itu.

Seto merasa lelah memperingati sang kawan. Berulang kali, tiap hari, bahkan tiap saat. Seto beranggapan bahwa ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kano sedetik saja. Ia harus mengawasi sang Shuuya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Karena ia tak ingin selalu terlibat masalah Kano. Ayolah, yang disalahkan karena tindakan individual itu bukan Kano seorang. Tapi ia juga ikut kena ampasnya.

Pernah suatu hari, saat Kano dengan sengaja menyingkap rok siswi sekelasnya, dan dengan nistahnya ia tertawa karena warna celana dalam yang dikenakan sang siswi. Dan dengan nistahnya lagi, Setolah yang diomelin oleh sang ketua kelas karena tak bisa menjaga temannya dengan baik.

_"Temanmu itu kurang ajar, Seto! Kau sebagai temannya sudah membereskan otaknya tidak sih!? Kau pikir enak dipermalukan seperti ini!?"_ kurang lebih ini ucapan yang sering ia terima karena ulah Kano.

Oh... tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa dibandingkan jumlah bintang di langit, peringatan Seto untuk Kano masih jauh lebih banyak. Oke, ini berlebihan. Tapi kalian pasti tahu maksudnya.

Menghela nafas karena lelah, Seto berucap serius, "Kano. Kalau kau tidak segera menghentikan tindakanmu ini, kau akan mendapat hal yang setimpal." Terkesan santai, memang.

"Heeeh... Benarkah? Aku takut." Tapi dianggap enteng dan peringatan tidak penting. Macam sumpah kutukan yang tidak akan manjur.

"Kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh takut, hentikan saja tindakanmu."

"Uuumm... Akan kupikirkan." Perkataan yang sangat tidak bersungguh-sungguh.

Sekali lagi, Seto menghela nafas. Mau dianggap remeh atau serius, ia tak peduli. Yang penting peringatan itu adalah peringatan terakhir Seto bagi sifat mesum Kano hari itu.

...

Pada jam istirahat, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Dan seolah peringatan yang Seto berikan pada Kano hanyalah angin lalu, si kucing ini masih saja melakukan hal mesum pada siswi kelasnya. Mulai dari gadis berambut oranye dari klub paduan suara—Momo, hingga sang ketua kelas sendiri—Kido.

Seto cuek dan hanya diam. Sepertinya temannya ini benar-benar butuh diberi pelajaran. Tapi Seto tahu, sekarang bukan saatnya.

"Seto! Kano lagi-lagi berulah! Kau menjaganya tidak sih?" lagi-lagi ketua kelas bernama Kido menegur tegas.

"Iya, iya... Biarkan saja, Kido. Lagi pula kau pakai celana, jadi tidak akan di—"

"Jadi menurutmu tindakan pegang dada itu tidak lebih buruk dari singkap rok, begitu?" kedutan di dahi sang _leader_ menegaskan kalimatnya. Membuatnya jelas kalau dia kesal dan marah.

Seto berkedip dua kali, "jadi tarafnya sudah naik ya?"

Dan satu tendangan kasih sayang Seto terima di perutnya. Inilah yang ia maksud dengan kena ampasnya Kano.

Itu sukses membuat Seto segera keluar kelas untuk mencari Kano. Ini lebih baik daripada harus tetap di kelas bersikap masa bodo dan berakhir dengan hantaman sayang dari Kido lagi.

"Sial... kenapa aku yang kena tendang," ucapnya saat berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyeri. "Kira-kira anak itu kemana ya?"

Bruk!

Oh, pucuk dicinta ulampun tiba. Yang dicari-cari akhirnya ketemu—menabraknya dengan tidak sengaja karena sedang berlari. Tapi berlari dari apa?

Belum sempat Seto bertanya, Kano buru-buru menyingkir dari Seto dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Hingga akhirnya Seto memahami situasi yang ada saat sebuah botol minum mencium wajahnya cukup keras. Untung saja ia memiliki tubuh yang kuat sehingga ia tidah terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kano_-san_ mesum!" teriakan seorang gadis memperjelas situasi.

Seto dapat mendengar Kano menahan tawanya. Tak tahukah Kano kalau ia baru saja menjadikan tubuh besar Seto sebagai tamengnya dari lemparan botol minuman yang masih tersegel. Rasanya sakit, man. Di wajah dan kokoro.

"Untung kau di sini, Seto," Kano akhirnya berkata setelah gadis pelempar telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Sakit, Kano."

"Maaf, maaf..."

Dengan tanpa rasa berdosa, Kano memungut botol minum itu dan melepas segelnya. Kebetulan sekali ia sedang merasa haus setelah berlari cukup jauh dari kejaran gadis-gadis tadi. Meneguk isinya, ia merasa puas.

Sedangkan Seto hanya mengusap hidungnya yang baru saja digunakan sebagai tempat mendarat botol, "kau puas, Kano?"

"Hah?"

"Bisakah sekarang kau hentikan tindakanmu ini? Kau tahu, aku juga kena batunya."

Menatap Seto lucu, "ah! Benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, Seto."

Oke, Seto sudah dalam ambang batasnya. Orang paling sabarpun pasti punya batasannya 'kan? Dan akhirnya Seto hampir dibuat pada puncaknya. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan sekarang juga, Kano. Kalau tidak, nanti kau akan mendapat balasannya. Karma itu ada."

Mendengar itu, Kano tertawa lepas, "kau ternyata masih percaya akan hal seperti itu, Seto," melanjutkan tawanya hingga selesai. "tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja, Seto."

Memutar bola matanya bosan, merasa Kano sudah tak tertolong lagi. "Terserah kau saja."

...

Saat pulang sekolah, satu persatu murid kelas itu meninggalkan tempatnya dan keluar kelas. Suasana semakin lama semakin sepi. Hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal Seto dan Kano berdua di dalam kelas itu. Seto terlihat masih membersihkan barang-barangnya, sedangkan Kano masih menunggu temannya itu.

Ya, mereka saling tunggu-tungguan karena rumah mereka tak berjauhan. Jadi mereka sering pulang bareng.

Dan saat ini, Seto hanya terlihat duduk diam. Ia sudah selesai membersihkan barang bawaannya, hanya saja ia tak segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ini mengundang tanya dari sang Shuuya.

"Hei, Seto. Kau tidak mau pulang? Ayo pulang!" ajak Kano.

Seto menatap iris kucing itu dan tersenyum penuh arti, "kalau mau pulang, kau duluan saja."

Wajah Kano langsung merengut dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Ia paling tidak suka jika Seto menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Pasti Seto ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain, makanya Kano tidak suka. "Memangnya kau mau apa? mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Kano melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Seto. "Oi, Seto—"

Dan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi pada Kano. Seto yang menarik tangan Kano dan membantingnya di atas meja. Posisinya yang terbaring di meja dengan Seto menaunginya di atasnya dan menatapnya tajam nan intens membuatnya panik di tempat. Semakin gelagapan saat iris kucing itu melihat Seto yang mulai melepaskan dasinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"O-o-oi, S-Se-Seto! A-a-apa yang—"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, tapi kau tak mau dengar."

"Eh?" dalam waktu sekian detik, Seto telah mengikat kedua tangan Kano dengan dasinya. Tetap memeganginya di atas kepala pirang itu.

Tiba-tiba Kano teringat akan perkataan Seto pagi hari tadi sebelum kelas dimulai. Perkataan—atau lebih tepatnya peringatan—yang tadi Kano anggap sebagai candaan itu terngiang. Padahal hampir tiap hari Seto mengatakan hal itu pada Kano, tapi kenapa kali ini berbeda. Ah, seharusnya Kano tak menganggap yang tadi adalah guyonan belaka.

Dan inilah akibatnya. Terjebak dalam situasi dimana Kano terikat oleh Seto.

Huway harus Seto? Demi apa...

"Jadi, Shuuya... aku sudah bilang 'kan, kalau kau teus melakukan hobi mesummu itu, kau akan mendapat hal yang setimpal?"

Kano meneguk ludahnya paksa. Suara _manly_ Seto sukses membuatnya meremang. Otak mesumnya sudah bisa menebak pembicaraan seperti ini akan dibawa kemana dan berakhir seperti apa.

"Tidak tahukah kau kalau itu memalukan?"

Kano masih kicep, tak berani berkata-kata.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu," Seto mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kano dan berbisik, "bagaimana kalau kau merasakannya sendiri?"

"Aah..." Kano memekik singkat saat merasakan lidah Seto menyapu daun telinganya dan menggigitnya pelan. Kano kini benar-benar takut. Takut akan Seto yang sekarang, takut akan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi pada dirinya.

Kano memejamkan matanya erat. Entah kenapa saat seperti ini bisa sukses membuat wajahnya memanas. Kemudian pekikan singkat keluar lagi saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengelus leher dan bahunya. Tak usah ditanya pun Kano tahu kalau itu adalah tangan Seto.

"H-hei, Se-Seto! L-lepaskan aku sekarang, a-atau aku akan berteriak!" ancamnya.

Seto menarik wajahnya, lalu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Kano. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekian senti. "Berteriak? Silahkan saja, manis."

Dari ucapan itu, Kano merasakan sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi kalau ia berteriak. Yang barusan lebih terdengar seperti ancaman dan tantangan daripada mempersilahkan. Kano tentu tak tahu apa itu—yang pasti itu tidak baik. Namun ini pun juga sama tidak baiknya.

"Aahh!" Tidak ada pilihan lain. "O-oke, baiklah! A-aku akan berhenti berbuat m-mesum! A-aku janji! Lepaskan aku, Seto!"

Masih dengan senyuman—seringahan—di wajahnya, Seto bekata, "mau kau bilang apa, aku tetap akan menghukummu. Kau kucing nakal, Shuuya."

"Seto—hmph!" Belum sempat Kano akan menuai protes, bibirnya telah dibekap oleh Seto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menyegel seluruh kalimat Kano dalam satu ciuman yang terkesan dipaksa. "Mmh.."

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan lidah Seto yang masuk dengan paksa. Menjelajahi isi mulut itu, menggelitik langit-langit mulut, dan mengajak lidah lain bermain. Saliva bercampur, sesekali tertelan.

Kano memejamkan matanya erat saat gigi Seto melumat bibir bawahnya. Melenguh pelan dan menggeliat tak nyaman minta dilepaskan. Tapi sayang sekali, kekuatan Seto jauh di atasnya, jadi tak mungkin akan dilepas begitu saja.

Detik berikutnya, sang raven melepaskan pagutannya. Saat iris _hazel_nya menatap pemuda di bawahnya, seringahan kembali muncul di bibirnya. Ternyata seorang Kano Shuuya yang terkenal sangat mesum hanyalah pemuda manis yang sangat _defenless_ dan imut. Lihat saja bagaimana wajahnya bisa menampakkan warna merah merata. Air mata yang menggenangi bola mata itu, dan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka.

Sadar tak sadar, Seto menyukainya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"M-menjijikkan!"

Terkekeh pelan, "tenang saja. Aku baru memulai hukumanmu."

Baru saja Kano akan bertanya maksud Seto, ia kembali memejamkan erat matanya dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahannya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan kanan Seto yang dengan seenaknya langsung saja menyusup ke dalam celana Kano dan meremas barang privasinya yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya cukup kasar.

"Nnghh—ahh.. S-Seto… haahh…" Kano tak kuasa menahan desahnya. Ditambah dengan serangan Seto pada leher si pirang. Tak hanya sekedar kecupan, namun ditambah dengan gigitan dan hisapan.

"Khe… Suaramu lumayan, Shuuya," komentar Seto.

"Be-berisik—aahn! H-henti…kan.. mhhn…" permintaan Kano hanyalah angin lalu bagi Seto.

Merasa kurang hanya dengan satu tangan, Seto mengengkat tangan kano yang terikat dan meletakkan pada tengkuknya. Membuatnya seolah Kano sedang mengalungkan tangannya pada Seto. Ah, dengan begini, Kano sukses tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Dan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas itu, Seto membuka kancing seragam Kano satu persatu sambil terus memberikan 'service'. Saat kancing terakhir terlepas, tangan besar Seto segera membuka baju itu lebar-lebar, sehingga menampakkan dada dan perut putih mulus Kano. Diusapnya pelan dan lembut, membuat Kano mendesah geli.

"Mmhnn..ahh… Seto—ngh… kumohon..hyah!"

"Memohonlah," hanya itu respon dari Seto.

Puas mengusap kulit dada Kano, Seto membawa tangannya untuk membuka sabuk Kano dan menurunkan celana juga dalamannya. Setelah terlepas, ia letakkan begitu saja—setelah itu tangannya kembali melakukan _hand job_ dengan mengusap dan mengocok batang kemaluan Kano. Kano sendiri hanya bisa megap-megap seperti ikan Koi. Ingin memprotes dan mencaci sang pelaku, tapi tak bisa karena desah yang ia keluarkan sendiri.

"O-o-oi, S-S-Se-Seto—Seto… C-celanaku—"

"Biarkan saja."

"Seto—AAH!"

Kano hampir berteriak tatkala merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang bawahnya—jari Seto. Alih-alih mendesah dan mengerang yang semakin menjadi seiring bertambahnya jari sang pendominasi yang memasukinya. Mendorongnya masuk dan menariknya keluar. Melakukannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Kano menggeliat tak nyaman dan merasa kesakitan. Tangannya yang—seperti—memeluk Seto mencengkram kerah belakang pemuda di atasnya. Persetan jika itu bisa mencekiknya. Kano tidak peduli.

"Mmhh..aahh… uuhh.. hahh… Seto..ah." desahan Kano tak terkendali.

Beruntunglah itu tak berlangsung lama karena Seto segera menarik keluar jari-jarinya dari sana. Kano sudah tergolek lemas. Matanya sayu dan berair. Namun iris itu mendadak terbelalak saat telinga empunya mendengar suara resleting diturunkan—yang jelas-jelas itu bukan darinya atau miliknya.

Kedua paha sang sub dilebarkan dan sedikit didorong ke atas agar lebih memudahkannya.

"T-tu-tunggu dulu, S-Seto! K-ka-kau…kau—hmph!"

Seakan tak member pemuda dalam dominasinya itu berkata-kata, Seto kembali menciumnya dalam-dalam untuk meredam suaranya.

Suara pekikan tertahan dari Kano. Ia lagi-lagi merasakan benda menyentuh lubang anusnya. Dan ini pastinya bukan lagi jari-jari Seto karena tangan kanan Seto memegangi pahanya dan tangan kirinya menutupi matanya.

Kano lemas di tempat. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya.

"A—MMPH! MMMHHNN! AH!" berusaha berteriak kesakitan, namun tak bisa karena bibit Seto yang menghalangi teriakannya.

Seto sendiri terus mendorong dirinya memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam. Perlahan-lahan menggesek dinding-dinding sempit Kano. Sesekali melenguh saat Kano menjepit miliknya. Kano cukup nakal juga dengan menggodanya seperti ini. Itu pikirannya.

Satu hentakkan Seto lakukan, dan miliknya sudah masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Kano. Ia lepaskan ciumannya dari Kano dan menatap wajah di depannya. Memang manis—sangat manis. Seto jadi suka menatap wajah itu lama-lama—ini alasannya ia bertindak sampai begini. Sebernarnya rencana awalnya tidak seperti ini lho…

"Naa, Shuuya…"

Yang ditanya nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, "a-apa?"

"Jangan berbuat mesum lagi!" Datar dan tenang. Seakan mengatakan bahwa kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi, seperti hari-hari biasa.

Kano jelas menolak, "se-seenaknya saja kau! Aku tidak akan—AAKH!"

Satu hentakkan yang cukup keras sukses membuat Kano menjerit. Dilanjutkan dengan hentakkan lain yang temponya semakin cepat. Menerobos masuk, serasa mengoyak lubang Kano.

"Aahn! Mmhn—ahh! Hyah! S-Seto—hahh! Hentikan! Uuuh..aahh.."

Desah Kano tak lagi terkendali. Ia memohon untuk di hentikan. Diselingi dengan desah, erangan, dan rintih dari bibirnya. Tapi Seto tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Hanya terus miliknya pada _prostat_ Kano berkali-kali dan memainkan milik Kano.

"B-baiklah! Baiklah! A-aku akan berhenti! Aku akan—ngah! S-SETO! KYAAAAHHN!"

Satu teriakan dan Kano telah mengeluarkan hasratnya. Cairan putih begitu saja. Untungnya Seto lebih tahu dan memegang ujung milik Kano agar cairan itu tidak tercecer kemana-mana. Namun sayangnya Seto sama sekali tak menghentikan gerakan menusuknya pada Kano.

Hingga akhirnya ia juga mencapai klimaksnya dan dengan sengaja mengeluarkannya dalam diri Kano. Diiringi dnegan desan panjang yang halus dari Kano, menunjukan kalau dirinya telah merasa penuh.

Seto segera mencabut miliknya dari dalam Kano. Keduanya terdiam dalam hening. Hanya suara nafas yang terengah dari keduanya yang mengisi ruangan.

"Kalau aku melihatmu lagi berbuat hal mesum, Shuuya..." suara Seto terdengar mendahului, "aku tak akan segan-segan melakukannya lagi. Atau mungkin lebih."

Kano membatu seketika. Itu adalah sebuah perintah—disebut ancaman juga boleh. Dan ia tahu, kali ini temannya itu bersungguh-sungguh. Kano juga tak berani membantah ataupun melawan. Dengan dirinya yang sedang merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya ini tak mungkin bisa berbuat banyak untuk melawan Seto.

"Mmhhnn..." Kano mengerang saat Seto kembali mengusap miliknya. Hanya saja kali ini bukan untuk berbuat mesum—Kano tau itu. Melainkan untuk membersihkan sisa cairan keduanya.

Sekali lagi, Kano tak ada niatan untuk melawan. Ia biarkan Seto melakukan apa yang ia suka. Kano sudah kalah telak. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki telah hilang entah kemana.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Seto setelah merapikan pakaiannya. Kini ia memakaikan kembali celana Kano. "kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan 'kan?"

"S-salah siapa juga!"

"Salahmu sendiri, Shuuya..."

Telak!

Seto mengancingkan seragam Kano. Tak lupa ia lepaskan dasi yang sempat mengikat kedua tangan si pirang, "aku akan menggendongmu. Jadi tenang saja."

Dan Kano mendapat bonus kecupan di kening dan bibirnya. Kano kini heran, kenapa bisa dengan polosnya Seto tersenyum seperti itu padanya? _Unbelievable_.

Sadar dari pikirannya, Seto kini memunggunginya, "ayo naik!"

Hanya diam, Kano mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher pemuda raven itu. Segera saja Seto mengangkat tubuh yang terkesan ringan itu dan segera keluar dari kelas.

"Ohya, Shuuya. Menurutmu...apa tadi ada yang melihat kita melakukannya, tidak?"

Kano menatap Seto horor dari belakang—andai saja Seto tahu itu. Jadi dari tadi ia diperkosa dengan sambarangan? Maksudnya, ketahuan atau tidaknya masih tidak jelas? Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Memukul bahu Seto, Kano kesal, "kurang ajar kau, Seto! Kalau sampai aku terlibat sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

Yang diancam hanya tertawa lepas, "Iya, iya! Aku akan bertanggung jawab! Asalkan kau tidak berbuat mesum lagi."

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh!"

"Kalau kau berbuat mesum lagi, Shuuya... Ingatlah, ini adalah peringatan terakhirku," Seto kini serius, "aku akan memperkosamu di depan seluruh anak kelas."

Ingin rasanya Kano melemparkan pemuda yang kini sedang menggendongnya itu ke tengah laut yang penuh dengan hiu dan monster laut. Yang benar saja! Ia tak tahu malu apa?

Tapi mengingat apa yang barusan terjadi, Kano yakin itu bukan sebuah candaan. Hal yang setimpal ya... Mungkin itu maksudnya melecehkan diri dan harga diri Kano di depan orang lain.

Oke, itu tidak baik. Kano tidak ingin itu sama sekali.

"Baiklah..." hanya berupa sebuah bisikan pasrah penuh kekalahan. Hingga akhirnya ia teringat akan sebuah pertanyaan. "Seto, kenapa kau. menghukumku seperti itu karena tidak suka dengan hobiku?"

Gumaman dari Seto, kemudian ia menjawab, "karena aku cemburu tahu. Aku melakukannya karena aku sayang padamu."

Dan dengan wajah merona, Kano _speechless_. "B-bodoh..."

...

...

Keesokan harinya, Kano duduk di bangkun ya dalam keadaan diam tak berkutik. Kepalanya ia letakkan di meja dengan tangan yang diselonjorkan begitu saja. Ia lelah...

Ditambah Seto yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyum yang lebar sambil memainkan _handphone_nya. Kano semakin lelah...

Ini tentu mengundang tanya dari pihak satu kelas.

"Hei, Kano. Tumben kau diam sekali hari ini? Tak berbuat mesum lagi?" seorang pemuda bersurai arang—Shintaro—bertanya.

Kano menatapnya malas. Baru saja ia akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia merasakan hawa tidak enak dari sampingnya. Kano merinding, "tidak, terima kasih. Aku lelah."

"Oohh... Baiklah."

Jawaban Kano yang barusan mendapat helaan nafas lega dari siswi di sana yang sempat mendengarnya.

.

End...

.

[A/N] Happy SetoKano Days! /tebarkonfetti

Daku berterima kasih pada kalian-kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfict ini. daku senang sekali, and daku sayang kalian. /nein

Gak usah banyak-banyak bacotan dari daku. Yang penting ini fict selesai, ya sudah! Fict yang lain masih menunggu untuk diberi bacotan! /heh

Peluk ketjup buat kalian semua! /najiz

RoyaChan's Out

OMAKE:

Saat adegan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Seto kepada si manis Kano, ternyata mereka tidak sendirian. Ada dua pasang mata yang terus mengawasi tindakan mereka dari sudut yang 'aman'.

"Beginilah muridmu, JIN_-san_! Yang satu mesum, yang satu homo! Lalu akan ada apa lagi? Fujoshi?" seorang sekertaris kepala sekolah ber_nametag _Shidu berniat menghardik. Ia merapikan syal biru-putihnya yang sempat melorot.

"Heii... jangan marah begitu, Shidu_-san_. Ini adalah masa-masa remaja. Masa muda yang memuncak. Jadi mereka wajar melakukan 'sesuatu'," jawab seorang lelaki berambut coklat gelap santai.

"Iya tapi tidak begini juga 'kan?"

Kembali mereka memfokuskan pandangan pada adegan di kelas. Cukup lama tanpa bicara. Hanya desah dari sang pelaku yang terdengar. Entah apa yang mereka perhatikan dari keduanya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Hingga adegan itu selesai dan sang 'pemain' telah pulang, mereka masih pada tempatnya...

"Shidu_-san_," sang kepala sekolah memanggil pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kita coba seperti mereka yuk..."

Kedua pipi sang sekertaris meledak merah, "ih! Mesum! Ogah!" kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari.

"Lho! Shidu_-san_! Tunggu dulu!" Kepala Sekolah JIN mengejarnya. "Shidu_-saaann_!"

.

.

End...


End file.
